Blade Boy Franchise/Bestiary
Blade Boy (1987) This list shows the enemies encountered in each of 15 stages and the total health amongst those enemies. #Zombie (72 HP) #Zombie Mage (144 HP) #Zombie x2 (144 HP) #Zombie Thief (358 HP) #Zombie Fighter (420 HP) #Zombie Mage x4 (576 HP) #Zombie Knight (1200 HP) #Zombie Wizard (360 HP) #Zombie Cleric x2 (360 HP) #Zombie Cyborg (600 HP) #Zombie Cleric x4 (720 HP) #Zombie Mage x4, Zombie Wizard (936 HP) #Zombie Cyborg x2 (1200 HP) #Zombie Lord (2000 HP) #Zombie Overlord (2560 HP) Super Blade Boy (1992) Because of the nature of this game, enemies are split into four categories - Plains, Forest, River and Ocean. Each category has eight enemy types (the last being reserved for "Special Missions", which are akin to boss fights), each with a distinct design and stat set, although their names are randomly generated. *Plains Enemy 1 (16 HP) *Plains Enemy 2 (32 HP) *Plains Enemy 3 (40 HP) *Plains Enemy 4 (128 HP) *Plains Enemy 5 (20 HP) *Plains Enemy 6 (56 HP) *Plains Enemy 7 (112 HP) *Plains Enemy 8 (424 HP) *Forest Enemy 1 (40 HP) *Forest Enemy 2 (96 HP) *Forest Enemy 3 (144 HP) *Forest Enemy 4 (136 HP) *Forest Enemy 5 (184 HP) *Forest Enemy 6 (200 HP) *Forest Enemy 7 (264 HP) *Forest Enemy 8 (560 HP) *River Enemy 1 (88 HP) *River Enemy 2 (128 HP) *River Enemy 3 (20 HP) *River Enemy 4 (100 HP) *River Enemy 5 (240 HP) *River Enemy 6 (112 HP) *River Enemy 7 (112 HP) *River Enemy 8 (840 HP) *Ocean Enemy 1 (100 HP) *Ocean Enemy 2 (168 HP) *Ocean Enemy 3 (168 HP) *Ocean Enemy 4 (172 HP) *Ocean Enemy 5 (168 HP) *Ocean Enemy 6 (104 HP) *Ocean Enemy 7 (288 HP) *Ocean Enemy 8 (1200 HP) The Art of Blade Boy (1994) This list shows the enemies encountered in each of 20 stages and the total health amongst those enemies. #Tiny Bat (80 HP) #Tiny Bat x2 (160 HP) #Demon Bat (300 HP) #Tiny Bat x4 (320 HP) #Tiny Bat x4, Standard Bat (520 HP) #Giant Bat x2 (1000 HP) #Crazy Bat (660 HP) #Tiny Blue Bat x5 (600 HP) #Blue Bat x4 (1080 HP) #Queen Bat (1300 HP) #Tiny Ghost Bat x2 (320 HP) #Ghost Bat (540 HP) #Tiny Ghost Bat, Tiny Blue Ghost Bat, Demon Ghost Bat (1340 HP) #Blue Ghost Bat x2 (600 HP) #Giant Ghost Bat x2 (1320 HP) #Demon Ghost Bat, Blue Ghost Bat x2 (1600 HP) #Crazy Ghost Bat (880 HP) #Fire Bat, Water Bat, Wind Bat, Earth Bat (1440 HP) #Light Bat, Dark Bat (1470 HP) #King Bat (2600 HP) Blade Boy and the 64 Threats (1997) Normal enemies are listed below. While HP values are consistent, their stats increase as the game goes on. *White Lifeform (12 HP) *Yellow Lifeform (20 HP) *Green Lifeform (40 HP) *Teal Lifeform (60 HP) *Jade Lifeform (90 HP) *Blue Lifeform (120 HP) *Brown Lifeform (160 HP) *Orange Lifeform (280 HP) *Pink Lifeform (380 HP) *Cyan Lifeform (480 HP) *Red Lifeform (840 HP) *Purple Lifeform (1350 HP) *Navy Lifeform (1840 HP) *Grey Lifeform (2380 HP) *Crimson Lifeform (3240 HP) Here are the 64 Threats, universally considered the first legitimate bosses in the series. Each Threat has a fixed health and stat set. *Threat I (100 HP) *Threat II (200 HP) *Threat III (300 HP) *Threat IV (400 HP) *Threat V (500 HP) *Threat VI (600 HP) *Threat VII (700 HP) *Threat VIII (800 HP) *Threat IX (900 HP) *Threat X (1000 HP) *Threat XI (1100 HP) *Threat XII (1200 HP) *Threat XIII (1300 HP) *Threat XIV (1400 HP) *Threat XV (1500 HP) *Threat XVI (1600 HP) *Threat XVII (1700 HP) *Threat XVII (1800 HP) *Threat XIX (1900 HP) *Threat XX (2000 HP) *Threat XXI (2100 HP) *Threat XXII (2200 HP) *Threat XXIII (2300 HP) *Threat XXIV (2400 HP) *Threat XXV (2500 HP) *Threat XXVI (2600 HP) *Threat XXVII (2700 HP) *Threat XXVIII (2800 HP) *Threat XXIX (2900 HP) *Threat XXX (3000 HP) *Threat XXXI (3100 HP) *Threat XXXII (3200 HP) *Threat XXXIII (3300 HP) *Threat XXXIV (3400 HP) *Threat XXXV (3500 HP) *Threat XXXVI (3600 HP) *Threat XXXVII (3700 HP) *Threat XXXVIII (3800 HP) *Threat XXXIX (3900 HP) *Threat XL (4000 HP) *Threat XLI (4100 HP) *Threat XLII (4200 HP) *Threat XLIII (4300 HP) *Threat XLIV (4400 HP) *Threat XLV (4500 HP) *Threat XLVI (4600 HP) *Threat XLVII (4700 HP) *Threat XLVIII (4800 HP) *Threat XLIX (4900 HP) *Threat L (5000 HP) *Threat LI (5100 HP) *Threat LII (5200 HP) *Threat LIII (5300 HP) *Threat LIV (5400 HP) *Threat LV (5500 HP) *Threat LVI (5600 HP) *Threat LVII (5700 HP) *Threat LVIII (5800 HP) *Threat LIX (5900 HP) *Threat LX (6000 HP) *Threat LXI (6100 HP) *Threat LXII (6200 HP) *Threat LXIII (6300 HP) *Threat LXIV (6750 HP) Blade Boy and the Box of Secrets (2001) This list shows the enemies encountered in each of 25 stages and the total health amongst those enemies. #Secret Vine x2 (88 HP) #Tree Spawn (172 HP) #Optical Flora (323 HP) #Secret Vine x4, Tree Spawn (348 HP) #Flowery Medusa (665 HP) #Savage Mermaid, Secret Fish x2 (592 HP) #Savage Merman, Cancelapod x3 (768 HP) #Cancelapod x3, Secret Fish x3, Undine (744 HP) #Savage Mermaid, Savage Merman, Undine (976 HP) #Laeviathiean (1475 HP) #Zombie Gargoyle (1234 HP) #Skeleton, Blood Skeleton, Phantom Skeleton (1640 HP) #Lava Golem (2000 HP) #Zombie Gargoyle x2 (2468 HP) #Careburis (3000 HP) #Ymirror, Asguardian (3300 HP) #Secret Snowboy, Ymirror, Secret Snowgirl (3980 HP) #Secret Iceboy, Asguardian, Secret Icegirl (4760 HP) #Secret Snowboy, Secret Snowgirl, Secret Iceboy, Secret Icegirl (5340 HP) #Arcanrir (5620 HP) #Harpyrus (5000 HP) #Sirene (5800 HP) #Undead Fighter, Undead Thief, Undead Healer, Undead Mage (6375 HP) #Undead Brawler, Undead Arcanist (6750 HP) #Carcastrophe (7000 HP) Blade Boy and the Box of Lies (2003) The enemies in this game are categorised by location and size. *Small Plains Enemies: Mistrusting Sapling (60 HP), Living Roots (46 HP), Mistrusting Dryad (50 HP), One-Eyed Bush (75 HP) *Large Plains Enemies: Floral Gorgon (176 HP), Prismatic Blossom (162 HP), Flutterfly (192 HP) *Small River Enemies: Mistrusting Frog (128 HP), Monochrome Moth (101 HP), Mistrusting Naiad (113 HP), One-Eyed Lilly (152 HP) *Large River Enemies: Gladiator Undine (309 HP), Aged Turtle (282 HP), Coralmancer (338 HP) *Small Sea Enemies: Mistrusting Urchin (204 HP), Diver's Memory (180 HP), Mistrusting Nereid (196 HP), One-Eyed Crab (222 HP) *Large Sea Enemies: Mermaiden (506 HP), Ancient Turtle (494 HP), Submersible Memory (550 HP) *Small Cliff Enemies: Mistrusting Wolf (280 HP), Cerberus Puppy (268 HP), Vampire Girl (272 HP), Mountainkeeping (303 HP) *Large Cliff Enemies: Vampire Author (674 HP), Petrified Gorgon (636 HP), Seraphoenix (725 HP) *Small Sky Enemies: Mistrusting Dragon (358 HP), Crying Ghost (338 HP), Lantern Ghost (343 HP), Angelic Attacker (380 HP) *Large Sky Enemies: Toxphorus (776 HP), Angelic Protector (723 HP), Tiamat (828 HP) *Small Temple Enemies: Mistrusting Ghost (424 HP), Shield Ghost (400 HP), Cleric Ghost (409 HP), Templekeeping (444 HP) *Large Temple Enemies: Three-Eyed Ghoul (888 HP), Spectron Minor (858 HP), Dragon Corpse (912 HP) *Small Asphodel Enemies: Mistrusting Shade (476 HP), Shade Girl (460 HP), Arcane Shade (468 HP), Blood Shade (503 HP) *Large Asphodel Enemies: Fiendish Shade (972 HP), Winged Shade (942 HP), Armoured Shade (1013 HP) Below is a list of bosses in the order in which they become available to fight... *Flutterglide (552 HP) *Sirennial (1180 HP) *Tethysea (2475 HP) *Tepestation (3080 HP) *Spectron (4765 HP) *Virtennialin (6000 HP) *Lisgekios (7500 HP) Blade Boy: Text Code Backwards (2007) This list shows the enemies encountered in each of 30 stages and the total health amongst those enemies. #Prototype (92 HP) #Awful Unit (162 HP) #Parasite x2 (226 HP) #Prototype Dragon (343 HP) #Titantype (736 HP) #Parasite x4 (452 HP) #Mega Parasite (723 HP) #Sun Seal, Moon Seal (852 HP) #Awful Unit Ghost (1062 HP) #Batletta (1793 HP) #Mega Parasite x2 (1446 HP) #Robot Dragon (2000 HP) #Guardian Robot (2400 HP) #Giga Parasite x2 (2474 HP) #Arachnettin (3068 HP) #Battle Machine x2 (3000 HP) #Fire Tron, Water Tron, Thunder Tron (3702 HP) #Awful Unit Prime (4026 HP) #Supercomputer (4444 HP) #Octoclutch (4750 HP) #Cyborg Duelist, Cyborg Dasher (5376 HP) #Cyborg Healer, Cyborg Wizard (5200 HP) #Cyborg Crusher, Cyborg Practitioner (5924 HP) #Battle Machine x4 (6000 HP) #Cyborg Christopher (6432 HP) #Octoclutch Unit x2 (7000 HP) #Cyborg Practitioner, Cyborg Healer, Cyborg Wizard (7700 HP) #Batletta's Soul (8000 HP) #Cyborg Duelist, Cyborg Dasher, Cyborg Crusher (8800 HP) #Perfect Program (9000 HP) Blade Boy: Four Elements (2009) Enemies in this game have several classifications. First, their home, which determines where you'll find them. Second, their size, with smaller enemies being weaker but appearing in larger groups. Finally, their element - wind symbolises an enemy of great speed, fire symbolises an enemy skilled in attack, water symbolises an enemy who supports other enemies and Earth symbolises a very defensive enemy. *Withering Fairy (Grasslands, Water, Small, 50 HP) *Snaring Root (Grasslands, Wind, Small, 60 HP) *Lilac Snake (Grasslands, Fire, Small, 65 HP) *Tree Person (Grasslands, Earth, Small, 75 HP) *Angerfly (Grasslands, Water, Large, 132 HP) *Snaring Foliage (Grasslands, Wind, Large, 150 HP) *Feral Cat (Grasslands, Fire, Large, 175 HP) *Elder Tree Person (Grasslands, Earth, Large, 200 HP) *Withering Spirit (Desert, Water, Small, 113 HP) *Antlion (Desert, Wind, Small, 132 HP) *Jade Snake (Desert, Fire, Small, 150 HP) *Killer Mantis (Desert, Earth, Small, 180 HP) *Brightened Vision (Desert, Water, Large, 250 HP) *Wyrm (Desert, Wind, Large, 280 HP) *Wyvern (Desert, Fire, Large, 300 HP) *Sandlurker (Desert, Earth, Large, 330 HP) *Withering Mermaid (Pier, Water, Small, 265 HP) *Flying Fish (Pier, Wind, Small, 295 HP) *Optical Whirlpool (Pier, Fire, Small, 325 HP) *Withering Merman (Pier, Earth, Small, 350 HP) *Princess Undine (Pier, Water, Large, 424 HP) *Swordfish (Pier, Wind, Large, 456 HP) *Treasured Octopus (Pier, Fire, Large, 476 HP) *Water Dragon (Pier, Earth, Large, 513 HP) *Withering Penguin (Snowfield, Water, Small, 443 HP) *Manipulative Snow (Snowfield, Wind, Small, 480 HP) *Manipulative Ice (Snowfield, Fire, Small, 500 HP) *Precious Brittal (Snowfield, Earth, Small, 540 HP) *Wind Mage (Snowfield, Water, Large, 594 HP) *Wind Fighter (Snowfield, Wind, Large, 632 HP) *Wind Brawler (Snowfield, Fire, Large, 660 HP) *Irreplacable Brittal (Snowfield, Earth, Large, 680 HP) *Withering Owl (Sky, Water, Small, 650 HP) *Visionary Bat (Sky, Wind, Small, 661 HP) *Sky Brittal (Sky, Fire, Small, 676 HP) *Sky Roots (Sky, Earth, Small, 697 HP) *Sky Mage (Sky, Water, Large, 757 HP) *Sky Archer (Sky, Wind, Large, 776 HP) *Demon Dragon (Sky, Fire, Large, 828 HP) *Lord Dragon (Sky, Earth, Large, 880 HP) This second list of bullet points lists the boss battles in the order you encounter them. *Princess Naiad, Princess Dryad, Princess Nereid (Grasslands, Fire/Wind/Water, 220 HP each) *Jaggeptical (Desert, Earth, 1375 HP) *Amphitrite (Pier, Water, 2535 HP) *Brittally (Snowfield, Fire, 3411 HP) *Princess Dragonfly (Sky, Wind, 4575 HP) Category:Long Pages Category:Blade Boy